1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a forming process for a SOG film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional manufacturing process for a semiconductor device is carried out as follows. As shown in FIG. 4, a solution for forming a SOG film is first spin-coated, by Spin-On method, on a wafer having a device formed on the surface to form a coating of the SOG film forming solute thereon. The wafer is baked (hard baking) to complete a SOG film which is then coated thereon with a resist solution and partially removed by photo-lithographic method at a part of the device that is held by claws of a dry etching system at a later stage in the series of processes. In detail, removal of SOG film at the above part is made for preventing generation of dust in the subsequent dry etching process and is continued until SOG film is completely taken off of that part so as to avoid occurrence of generation of dust from that part of the SOG film which is broken by the wafer holding claws of the dry etching system.
The above conventional manufacturing process for a semiconductor device has a problem that the photolithography process for removing SOG film at the part of device to be held by the claws of dry etching system is complicated.
The present invention has been designed to overcome the above problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device wherein a SOG film of a pattern that avoids contact with the claws of dry etching system is provided by a simple process, so that a semiconductor device is prepared through processes having less generation of dust.